O Silêncio
by azedume
Summary: "Mas Aldebaran entendia que Mu, por tantas vozes poder ouvir, preferia o silêncio." Presente para o amigo secreto de "Valentine's Day" do grupinho Palaestra no Facebook. Dark Shaka, vai que é tua.


**Presente de "Valentine's Day" do grupinho Palaestra no Facebook, para o - espero que - felizardo Dark Shaka. Espero que goste, eu me esforcei mesmo ;=;**

* * *

**–**

**O Silêncio**

**–**

O céu parecia distante dali, com uma palma aberta, o braço esticado. Não estava lendo as estrelas. Estava apenas tentando se certificar de que estariam ligados pelo céu.

Em meio aos escombros, Mu era uma figura peculiar. Ah, Mu, de olhos amendoados. Olhando o vazio da noite, em seu silêncio habitual, mais do que metódico. Do rosto delicado aos músculos nada cultuados, ele sabia que não era a figura tradicional de um cavaleiro. Tinha em si também a herança de Lemúria, do Continente Perdido, da tradição imemorial de transformar restos de estrelas em armaduras.

Mas ele também tinha o que nem nisso se encaixava, uma inquietude solitária e eternamente insatisfeita na sua própria solidão.

Cultivava a decisão de partir sem avisar, sem aval, sem cartão postal. Fechar os olhos e, literalmente, desaparecer. Não que fosse um covarde, mas estava um tanto intimidado. E não sabia quando aquela crise passaria. Não sabia quando realmente seria possível voltar. Então, sentiria falta. Mas eram vagas as suas possibilidades, e não sabia quando tornaria a ouvir aquela risada larga. Não sabia quando tornaria a ver os traços brutos, as caretas jocosas quando fazia chacota de outros cavaleiros. Mesmo que Mu repreendesse Aldebaran, já podia sentir a falta que faria ouvir as piadas mais patéticas que ele lhe confidenciava. As mesmas que levavam Mu apenas a sorrir um sorriso contido e dizer "Francamente, Aldebaran" - principalmente se elas se referissem aos ataques narcisistas de Afrodite. Às vezes até sentia vontade de dar tapinhas nas costas do amigo e dizer que suas piadas não eram, de todo, ruins. Mas só às vezes, e logo passava.

O que não passava era a ansiedade. O grito cortando a garganta, preso entre dentes, inquietante, fisgando o peito. A vontade de correr até Aldebaran - que já devia estar procurando por Mu a essas alturas para jogar conversa fora - e dizer que iria voltar para Jamiel no dia seguinte. E que, se pudesse, levaria sua gargalhada e suas piadas junto. Pensou em mil coisas. Mil coisas a serem ditas. Dentre elas, uma mais tímida, mais terna. Pensou em confidenciar uma coisa. Até falou em voz alta, como que ensaiando para uma peça que não sabia se viria atuar. Sentiu os lábios se tocarem, as vogais saírem num sopro e, então, os lábios se tocarem de novo. Duas palavras.

"_Meu amigo_"

Confidenciou às estrelas, de olhos fechados, e sorriu bobo de si mesmo. Qual seria o som da gargalhada de Aldebaran se o visse naquele instante? Até deixou de lado essa ideia, mas não a vontade de ir até ele. Mesmo que fossem passar apenas os últimos instantes juntos, mesmo que Mu não lhe contasse que iria embora. Até porque Mu realmente não iria dizer nada sobre isso. Era mais seguro. Não para Aldebaran, mas para si mesmo. Porque não queria saber a reação do amigo. Preferia simplesmente sumir, retornar sabe-se lá quanto tempo depois, dizendo "Olá, você se lembra de mim? Éramos amigos, e eu fui embora sem nem dar tchau". Suspirou longa e pesadamente.  
Abriu seus olhos novamente, voltando para vazia imensidão entre ele e estrelas distantes.

Voltou para a casa de Áries. Mas voltou andando. Sem imediatismos dessa vez. Como se quisesse adiar o tempo, talvez. Não sabia, ao certo. Não sabia, ao certo, como reagiria se encontrasse Aldebaran lá em baixo, procurando-o. Não sabia o que diria se sua voz cortasse o som do vento, como parecia fazer agora. E, gradativamente, a voz de Aldebaran gravada no subconsciente de Mu foi aumentando, aumentando, até que já era audível e próxima demais para estar ecoando apenas dentro de sua cabeça.

- Ah! Aí está você!

O temido aconteceu. E lá veio ele. Preocupação não tão explícita no rosto.

- Ora essa, Mu. Em tempos como esse, você devia estar na casa de Áries! -  
A princípio, a resposta do lemuriano foi apenas um cerrar terno dos orbes. Mas lembrou-se de que no dia seguinte ele estaria bem longe da casa de Áries. E também de seu amigo.

- Eu estava... Patrulhando, Aldebaran.

- Claro que estava...

Mu meneou a cabeça, encarando o cavaleiro de Touro. O olhar baixo. Aldebaran devia saber que algo estava errado, mesmo que não soubesse precisar o quê. Tanto que preferiu não manter contato visual. Aproximou-se de uma das pilastras próxima a uma tocha acesa e ali ficou, encarando o ambiente amargo e rochoso.

Chegava a ser solene de se ver. Alguém tão forte mostrando-se tão temeroso. Tão solene que Mu se viu obrigado a caminhar até ele, estendendo a mão esquerda, desenhando a curva das costas de Aldebaran, num dos raros momentos íntimos entre eles dois. Mas Aldebaran não se assustou com o carinho. Dirigiu o olhar severo ao amigo ao lado, mas por conta das coisas que se passavam em sua cabeça. Em sua cabeça e em seus olhos. Porque, se tratando de Aldebaran, Mu não fazia a menor questão de invadir sua mente.

_Ele, que todos os pensamentos podia ler,  
preferia decifrar os olhos de Aldebaran._

Preferia tentar ler seus olhos, da mesma forma que lia as estrelas. Olhos de guerreiro. Precisando de algum adorno. Um amanso.

- O que houve, Aldebaran, Cavaleiro de Ouro da Constelação do Touro? - Isso, dito de modo tão formal, atingiu seu objetivo ao instigar Aldebaran. E ele conseguiu ler as palavras que viriam antes mesmo do taurino abrir sua boca.

_Mu sabia pelos olhos_.

- Você vai fazer de novo. Vai sumir de novo.

Era um animal tão forte, mas tão domado. Sempre de braços cruzados, fingindo ser capaz de resistir ou refletir qualquer investida - fosse dos inimigos, dos acontecimentos, ou mesmo da vida. Arisco como Aldebaran estava, Mu apenas pendeu a cabeça para baixo, olhando para os próprios pés, sem interromper a carícia que fazia nas costas do cavaleiro de Touro. Suspirou, pronto para dizer algo ao amigo, mas foi interrompido. Até parecia que Aldebaran havia aprendido a ler mentes também.

- Não. Mu, Cavaleiro de Ouro da Constelação de Áries. Não me prometa nada. _Nada além de que irá voltar..._

O olhar severo ainda estava em seu rosto, mas Mu sabia que estava tudo bem agora.

Permaneceram algum tempo daquele modo. Foi quando Mu parou sua mão no braço de Aldebaran. Aproximou o rosto lentamente, e deixou um beijo sutil sobre uma das várias cicatrizes do braço forte.

- Eu prometo, Aldebaran. _Meu amigo_.

Mu se afastou, encolhendo-se em seu manto, seguindo a brisa amena. Deixou Aldebaran lá mais uma vez.

Mas Aldebaran entendia que Mu, por tantas vozes poder ouvir, preferia o silêncio.

–

* * *

**NA:** Pois é, eu realmente fui tirado da minha zona de conforto, Sr. **Dark Shaka** - admito que gostei disso ahueho. E, acredite, eu me esforcei bastante - mesmo que o texto tenha sido curtinho. Deixa eu agradecer principalmente a **Human Being **e ao **Marcello Nicolussi**, por terem me dado os puxões de orelha necessários pra fazer o presente sair dentro dos conformes. Espere que goste 'u'


End file.
